


if you could only see the beast you've made of me.

by johnthecraptist



Series: howl. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Derek, Kidnapping, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack Connection, Protective Stiles, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnthecraptist/pseuds/johnthecraptist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about Derek Hale turned Stiles into an animal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first part of howl. fic and series inspired by howl by florence + the machine, which you should totally listen to rn.

Something about Derek Hale turned Stiles into an animal.

He knew that the wolves had a connection with their alpha, a bond that meant they would give their life for him, but Stiles couldn't help but feel it too. 

Deaton had told him a pack's emissary often feels a connection with their wolves, but Stiles knew that Deaton understood what he was feeling was different, was stronger.

Just like the betas, Stiles belonged to Derek, and Derek belonged to Stiles. He would kill anyone and anything for the older man. He would give his life for him.

And Derek's kidnapping only made that need to protect what was his stronger.

Another pack had taken Derek, as well as the other wolves, the banshee, the hunter and the kanima. They were bloodthirsty, with no motive other than to kill. Now they had taken the Hale pack, and it made Stiles blood boil.

He grabbed his prized bat, which he had taken to calling "Bonnie". It had been specially made out of mountain ash and was coated in a wolfsbane lacquer. Jagged nails poked out at several angles, and runes were carved into the side that made it indestructible. It was Stiles' most valued possession. 

He pulled on his red hoodie and walked out onto the porch of the newly restored Hale house. He looked up to the full moon, tilted his head back, and howled.

The broken cries that answered sent Stiles' Spark radiating throughout his body. His power came from his pack, especially his alpha.

Stiles ran out of the Hale house and followed the thread that his Spark had tied from his heart to each member of the pack's. Once within the wolf's hearing range, he masked the sound of his footsteps and heartbeat. He knelt in the bushes and listened to the voices that were speaking.

"Your emissary still hasn't found you. Do you think he doesn't care?" a woman asked, cruelty showing in her tone.

"No," Scott's voice shouted. "He's looking for us, I know he is. And when he finds us we will tear you apart!"

The same woman laughed darkly and Scott whimpered. Was she hurting him? If she laid a finger on his pup Stiles would rip her limb from limb.

"Then where is he?" she hissed.

Stiles stepped from the bushes, Bonnie behind his back. 

"Here," he growled.

The woman's head snapped toward him in surprise. She stood in front of Scott, a hand under his chin, gripping it tightly. Stiles quickly looked over his pack. Scott, as well as the other wolves were chained up in wolfsbane cuffs. Lydia had a muzzle over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Her and Allison were in cages and so was a kanima Jackson, yet his was obviously more reinforced. None seemed too badly hurt. But one was missing. Derek, he thought, where's Derek? His stomach clenched in worry. Where was his alpha?

Several menacing looking wolves surrounded Stiles' pack. The woman's surprise was quickly replaced with amusement. 

"Aww, this is him?" she asked grinning. "He's so cute."

Stiles heard Isaac snort at that, but was quickly reprimanded by a wolf with a backhand across his face. Stiles growled and stepped closer to the woman.

"Finally, someone who agrees! I've been trying to convince them that i'm adorable for five years now." A smile was on his face but the utmost hate showed in his eyes. 

"Well unfortunately that was five years wasted, because tonight they all die. And so do you," she said.

Stiles' eyes snapped back to his pack who were shaking with fear. He heard who he thought was Allison whispering prayers over and over to herself.

"Oh I don't think so. By the way, I think you missed one. Like a big one. Like the alpha," he pointed out, needing to know where Derek was.

The pack broke out in laughter but the woman threw up a hand to silence them.

"Oh little Derek Hale?" she said in a mocking voice. "Some alpha he is."  
 _Is._ Is not was. Stiles let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Where is he?" he demanded.

"Show him, Jess," a hulking beta said.

The woman, apparently named Jess, nodded. Two wolves walked behind several trees, out of Stiles' view. 

"Get up _alpha_ ," one of them  
spat. "Your emissary has arrived."

Stiles heard growling and several pained coughs.

When the wolves returned with his alpha, Stiles gasped.

Derek had a crown of wolfsbane on his head, leaving a ring of burns around it. He was in his human form, but his eyes burned crimson. Blood was dripping out of his mouth and nose. A collar was around his neck and a leash was in the hand of one of the wolves. On his bare chest in disjointed, angular writing, obviously from a claw, was carved "Alpha Hale". Wolfsbane had been rubbed in it, and Stiles doubted it would ever fully heal. Bite marks and claw marks, as well as several  
burns marred his arms, and had not even begun healing because of the wolfsbane. He could barely walk and fell to his knees.

Derek looked up and met Stiles' eyes. Derek was in pain. So much pain. It radiated off of him and was so much stronger than the pain that was coming from the others. His alpha, his strong, powerful, confident leader looked so broken.

Stiles saw red.

His pupils expanded and covered his eyes, covering them in black, a sign he was using his powers. He looked at the nearest beta, a nervous looking young girl. With a wave of Stiles' hand she flew back and slammed into a tree. The sound of her neck snapping echoed throughout the forest.

Silence filled the clearing. The wolves of the other pack looked at Stiles in something akin to fear, and his own pack looked at him in complete awe. Derek's red eyes were wide in shock. Stiles had never used his power to kill anyone, but he didn't care now. He wanted to rip Jess and her pack apart. He wanted to bathe in their blood. They had hurt his alpha, and now they were going to die.

Another beta let out a scream of anguish and ran at Stiles with her full speed. Stiles lifted up his bat and brought it down on her head several times until she stopped screaming. Blood covered his hoodie and face, and he grinned.

It all moved so fast from there. 

Beta after beta ran toward Stiles, but none got close enough to harm him. With a quick thought and flick of his wrist their spines would snap, and he would finish them off with a swing of his bat. The pack's emissary was no match for Stiles, and dropped like a fly. He didn't stop until twelve bodies lay at his feet. 

Stiles quickly turned to face Jess, who was coming to after she had been thrown back several feet and knocked out. She looked around and the bodies of her pack and let out a broken cry. Stiles walked up to her and knelt down by her side. He grabbed her hair and pulled it back, so that her neck was exposed.

"W-why?" she whimpered.

Stiles let out a loud, slightly deranged laugh.

"You took my alpha," he whispered. The amusement on his face was quickly replaced with complete fury.

"HOW DARE YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM!" he shouted. Jess let out shout of pain as she was lifted off the ground and thrown several feet backward. Stiles walked up  
to her and lifted the bat over his head. 

The sound it made when it connected with her skull was music to his ears.

He didn't come out of his trance until he heard his alpha call his name.

"Stiles," Derek whispered. Stiles eyes immediately changed back into their amber color. He looked down to see Jess' lifeless body. It was a mangled mess, and several limbs were not connected anymore. Her entrails spilling out and her face was destroyed. Stiles smiled at his work and turned to face Derek. 

"Oh shit, Derek," he mumbled, running up to where the alpha knelt. Stiles ripped the wolfsbane crown off of Derek's head, and broke the collar around his neck. His hands rested on the wolf's heart as Stiles took away his pain. The alpha gasped and fell back, spitting out blood that had been pooling in his mouth. He sat back up with a groan. 

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked. Derek nodded and looked up into his emissary's eyes. 

"You saved us. You saved _me_ ," he whispered. Stiles nodded and nuzzled his head into Derek's shoulder. 

"You're my alpha," Stiles whispered "You're mine. I protect what's mine." 

Stiles helped Derek to stand and then walked to his other pack members. He freed them all, and they all ran to him, rubbing their faces everywhere they could reach, finding comfort in their emissary. Stiles laughed.

"I know you're all happy to see me, but we can have the hugs and kisses later," he told them. 

Scott pulled away and surveyed the clearing. Thirteen destroyed bodies littered the floor.

"Stiles, you've never used your powers to kill anyone before," Scott said quietly. "And you really tore into them tonight." Stiles' expression hardened.

"They took you Scott. All of you. I was pretty pissed," he growled. Scott nodded in understanding. 

Stiles walked over to Derek and wrapped his arms around him, finding comfort in the wolf's beating heart.

"Now let's clean this place up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to do two parts, but decided just to make it another chapter. so here's the second one!

After returning to the Hale house and repeatedly scenting Stiles up and down, the creatures and humans returned to their respective homes. 

Once Peter, the last one, finally retreated to his apartment, Stiles sighed and flopped down on the sofa. He was absolutely fucking exhausted. Basic magic could be tiring, and after what he had done that night he was positively exhausted. He closed his eyes and rested for what felt like the first time in days.

When he felt a dip in the couch next to him he smiled.

"How are you holding up, Sourwolf?" he asked, turning to face his alpha.

"I'm fine," Derek replied, shrugging. Stiles huffed at that. He had taken away the wolf's pain, but had not gotten the chance to see what he could do to heal him.

"Like hell you are. Take off your shirt."

Derek hesitated but obeyed. He pulled off the black tee he had put on upon the Pack's return. Stiles sucked in a breath at the sight in front of him. 

Derek's skin was mottled in a mix of reds and purples and greens. It was slightly beautiful in a sick, sadistic way. Colorful bruises littered every surface of his skin. Cuts were covering his arms and chest. 

Stiles traced the words Alpha Hale with the tips of his fingers. Derek winced but didn't pull away. The wolfsbane that had been rubbed in it wasn't letting him heal, and Stiles hated it.

" _How dare they_ ," he hissed. "How dare they lay a fucking _finger_ on you." Derek shook his head in a tired manner.

"I couldn't even protect my own pack," he said quietly. "I deserved everything they did to me." 

Stiles growled at his words. He took Derek's face in his hands and forced the alpha to look at him.

"Derek, please. This wasn't your fault. They caught you by surprise. Shit, they even caught me by surprise." 

Derek's forest eyes looked so broken as they stared into Stiles' amber ones.

"I can never protect what's mine Stiles. My own family burned because of me, and I couldn't save them. I can't let the same thing happen to the Pack. To you," Derek murmured. Stiles chucked softly.

"Nothing will ever hurt us, Derek. You will never let it happen. I won't. If anything slips by you, one of us will be right there to catch it. Whether it be me, one of the betas, the girls, or even Jackson, we won't let you fall. We're a team, Derek. We're a pack. We need each other," Stiles told him, voice strong and confident. He reached forward to wipe the tears that were forming in Derek's eyes. Derek caught Stiles' hand and pulled the him close. 

"I love you," he whispered in his ear. Stiles grinned.

"And I love you." 

Their lips joined in a kiss. It was gentle and tender, yet full of need, and Stiles reveled in the feeling it gave him. He felt the power travel through him like electricity at the feeling of being so close to his alpha. 

Derek finally pulled away for air and Stiles smiled broadly at him. Derek laughed and pulled his emissary close to him. Stiles breathed in the wolf's scent. Fresh soil mixed with spearmint filled his nose. Derek smelled like home. _Home_. Derek was Stiles' home, always would be. He would do anything for his alpha. Nothing would be too much.

"You've made quite a beast of me, Derek Hale."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there's chapter two. i will be adding a part two to the series, hopefully soon. tysm for reading! 
> 
> i'm on tumblr at johnthecraptist.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! tysm for reading. this was my first fic, and it's unbeta'd, so please tell me about corrections that need to be made. 
> 
> i know there wasn't much sterek but part 2 will have a lot more. it'll be posted within the next week.
> 
> visit me on tumblr at johnthecraptist.


End file.
